spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Yolkwinged Boi
Yolkwinged Boiz, also known as Yolkwing Boiz or YolkBoiz, are a very rare, Farangian species of boi. They are a hybrid of Nightwinged Boiz and Eggboiz. This species is few and far between; there are only ten specimens in existence, and all of them are clones of the original Yolkwinged Boi. Despite their names, Yolkwinged Boiz are not considered official members of the Winged Boiz family. Appearance Yolkwinged Boiz are a bizarre species of boi. They are completely white, and usually wear a white, pink, and pinkish violet or orange, red and yellow egg cloak, but always a white lei and head flower. They will wear a chicken beak and have black eyes. Behavior Little is known about the Yolkwinged Boi, as the specimens are hidden away from the public in a secret nature reserve in Farangia to keep them safe. However, reports describe them as sunny and whimiscal, and workers at these nature reserves say they're "a joy to be around" and "love nuzzling with us." Diet As Yolkwinged Boiz are so heavily protected, not much is known about their natural diet. But the nature reserve feeds them specially made deluxe omelets. Habitat Yolkwinged Boiz used to fly through the breezy meadows of Farangia's Airy Plains. However, do to mass poaching, the remaining specimens all live in a nature reserve that nobody is allowed to visit besides scientists looking to study Yolkwinged Boiz, and members of the QWB (Q'ueen '''W'indy's 'B'ureau) and FBI ('F'arangian 'B'ureau of I'''nvestigation.) Those who visit or work at the reserve aren't allowed to say it's location, so to not risk criminals breaking in, so it's location is a mystery. History The Yolkwinged Boiz have an odd history. One day, a Serpentine Boi came across a Nightwinged Boi egg, and decided to make a meal out of it. He took it back to his house, cracked it open, scrambled it, and made a nice omelet. The very same day, the boi was arrested for that exact same reason. The omelet was thrown in the trash, where it was found by a lonely Eggboi. The Eggboi, mistaking the egg for a fellow Eggboi, preceded to mate with it. However, instead of this doing nothing, like expected, the omelet somehow gave birth, not unlike the Cactusboiz. Do to it being a Rainwinged Boi egg, the resulting pup was a Nightwinged Boi-Eggboi hybrid. The newly created Yolkwinged Boi was unable to mate, however, as it turned out the Nightwinged Egg had been tossed out for a deformity that made it genderless. Instead, the Yolkwinged Boi created more individuals by cloning itself, via sneaking some of their DNA into omelets. However, the Yolkwinged Boiz soon became endangered, do to poachers hunting them for their meat. This was because their tasted like a combination of egg and meat, but when diluted, it tasted like tutti-frutti, allowing hunters to squeeze a variety of flavors out of them. Soon enough, all specimens of the species were killed besides one. A collaboration was formed between the QWB and FBI to protect the remaining Yolkwinged Boi, and thus a nature reserve was founded in secret and the Yolkwinged Boi was placed inside. As of currently, the last Yolkwinged Boi has only managed to create nine clones of itself. Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Endangered bois Category:Food based Category:Hybrids Category:Numbers increasing Category:Almost Extinct Category:Farangian species